1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting displays are currently being used to allow users to access information. An organic light emitting display generates images using pixels equipped with organic light emitting diodes. Each organic light emitting diode emits light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. Such a display has fast response time and low power consumption.
The pixels of some organic light emitting displays are arranged in a matrix at intersections of data lines, scan lines, and power lines. Each pixel may include two or more transistors and at least one capacitor. The pixels emit light with a brightness based on a controlled current flowing from a first power supply to a second power supply via the organic light emitting diode. The current is controlled based on a data signal.
Various attempts have been made to reduce power consumption in displays. One attempt involves performing a dimming operation to limit the maximum brightness of light to be emitted from the display. However, this attempt and other approaches proposed for reducing power consumption and/or improving the operation of a display have drawbacks.